


Idiots in love

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean is a jealous dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything it's past my self-imposed bedtime i'm tired and yea  
> i'm sorry.  
> Also recurrent theme in my fanfics is eren's eyes. I like his eyes. that's the reason.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

Just because he crushed on Mikasa once doesn't mean he had to like the way she was so close to  _his boyfriend_.

And boy, were those two close. Nothing like a good dose of dating to make one realize how close another human being was to your significant other.

And all of a sudden they start coming together to school? Unacceptable. So he took it upon himself to wake up a little earlier than he usually would and drive to Eren's house.

He wished he hadn't, so he wouldn't have to see Eren following Mikasa to her car. Then Eren noticed Jean's car before he could drive away, and had the nerve to kiss her in front of him. Granted, a kiss on the cheek, but by then Jean's blood was boiling.

"Good morning, asshat." Eren was far too cheerful for a cheater.

"Hello." Jean replied, tersely.

"What's wrong?"  _Far too perceptive for someone that was just caught cheating_ , Jean thought.

"Nothing."

"Jeaaan. There's something wrong." A rough hand touched his face and he tried really hard not to lean into it. He was mad at Eren, for fuck's sake.

"There's nothing wrong, why would anything be wrong." He looked the opposite way of Eren's eyes because if he looked he was doomed.

"There is something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this. What happened, couldn't get it up?" Eren teased, putting one hand on his thigh. Jean just repeated the mantra:  _Don't look or you're doomed, don't look or you're doomed._

"I can, but apparently not enough, nor all that often, right." He managed to say.

One whole minute passed before Eren's reply. Which was laughter. Hysterical laughter. Jean didn't think there was anything funny about cheating, which he informed Eren, which made Eren just laugh harder.

"You think... Me and Mikasa... Oh God..." He was laughing too hard to form complete sentences.

"What's so funny?!" Jean demanded, exhasperated.

"She's... my sister!" Eren was crying from laughter.

He was so confused right now.

"But--- She's japanese!" Was all he was coherent enough to say.

Eren reigned in his laughter for a long enough to breathe out 'adopted'.

Jean felt silly now. Real silly. He hid his face in his hands and prayed he would disappear.

"Hey, you big dork. Look here."

He looked. Eren was flushed from laughing, he was wiping some tears that fell out, and looking completely edible.

"I like you. A lot. I wouldn't cheat on you, and specially not with my own sister."

He leaned in to kiss Eren and felt like he had everything aligned in life again.


End file.
